invictus_brotherhoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Entry Log 4
Today I realized something. Today I realized Vault-Tec may be lying to us all. What I thought the vault was. We were told this was no experiment. The overseer thought that this was a “control vault”, we thought that this was a control vault. That the only thing we all shared was that we were America's best and brightest. And inside I really thought we were the best, remember all those awards we got? We were considered brave, prepared and ready to face life outside the vault. But what I saw today, just a few weeks after “reclamation day”, just a few weeks after we were supposed to start rebuilding America, what saw tore away a piece of my soul. The boy that broke the illusion When exploring Appalachia I heard a high-pitched voice that came from afar. Thought it was a girl, a radroach had probably jumped on her from the piles of trash near gorge junkyard. But when I got closer I realized this was no girl. All I could see was a small, skinny frame with no way of defending itself and the frightening movement of a feral ghoul ready to claim a life. it was a small boy, probably born in the last years of the vault. this, I don't understand how vault-tec would task such a young soul with the monumental task of rebuilding the country we once loved. How in the world would he survive the wasteland on his own? Before the worst could happen I pulled out my 10mm gun and took a shot at the ghoul, careful not to hit the young child In that moment i realized that i was this kids only hope of surviving the wasteland. He had no combat knowledge, he couldnt even tell the difference between dirty and clean water. kid didn't even know how to operate his C.A.M.P. When i asked his age he told me he was twelve, TWELVE, We were promised to be the best and brightest. is this really the best we can do? send children to die in the wasteland, tasking such a young soul to rebuild the country we once had? What I think the vault really was, and who we are supposed to be. The vault was nothing but another experiment. they spoiled us all with meaningless awards to stroke our egos. We were not the best, we were just tricked into thinking so. A "Best dental higiene" award is not going to save you when a feral ghoul is trying to tear away your flesh. We need to rely on eachother, we might not be what we were promised to be, we might not be the best and brightest all along. Inside the vault we were always competing for achieving something, wether it was the best hairstyle or the best score at a stupid test. But all our achievements, all of our awards sitting on our display cases don't matter to the wasteland. what matters is surviving, thriving, and as I experienced today, surviving can't be done alone. The world outside the vault is very different than the world inside it. Inside we had to compete with eachother to get those damn awards Outside we have to cooperate with eachother to get an edible meal. Vault 76 has spoiled us rotten. If there is something I must ask from all of you, the reason i'm communicating this message is for me to beg: Please, abandon all your pride and ego, forget all the lies things vault-tec told you. After reclamation day your bachelor of science in aerospace engineering is not going to be the thing that saves you from a diseased radroach. The future of america is at stake, this should be reason enough to abandon your past and see that the world we live in now needs people helping eachother. So, whenever you see a fellow dweller, make sure he has enough food and water. Help eachother, teach eachother, and if you see a child trying to survive a feral ghoul's attack... help him.